Episode 2
Quest × Demon Beast Killer (クエスト × 魔獣殺し, Kuesuto × Majūgoroshi) is the second episode of Kemono Michi: Rise Up. It first aired on October 9th, 2019. To open the pet shop of his dreams, Animal Mask needs money. And to get it, he'll have to fight monsters, some of whom aren't even animals! Characters *Genzo Shibata *Shigure *Hiroyuki *Heat Haze *Misha *Wolfgang von Kraftman *Hanako *Camilla Vanstein *Orc King *Guildmaster *Claus Summary Genzo kept explaining how he will make everyone friends with the beasts, but failing to hear everyone around him complaining about the beasts and that it was either them or the beast or how many injuries and casualties they just received. He told Shigure, he will open a pet shop, but saw shocked that she didn't know what was that. Genzo explained that he will raise the demon beasts and train them, so they could live with humans. Shigure was a bit skeptical, but hearing that he will be taking on quests related to beasts and then capturing them, receiving the reward fro the quest and then training and selling them to customers, basically doubling the money, she got really interested as there would be lots of money and decided to help with the pet shop. Genzo was wondering what quest to take on and saw a book that contained beasts information. A fellow member explained what that book was and called Genzo "demon beast killer" as everyone was calling him that due to the five cerberuses he defeated. Genzo got angry and punched him, as he was animal wrestler, not a beast killer. Since Genzo needed money quick to get a pet shop, they chose the biggest reward quest of defeating a salamander. Overhearing that Heat Haze, the guilds strongest man offered to join with his party and they could split the reward as they kill the salamander. Hearing that, Genzo grabbed him and slammed him in the wall, telling him to never say something stupid like that again. Before going out, Shigure saw Heat Haze's sword on the ground and pretended that someone must had forgotten it and it's now hers. Genzo and Shigure went for the salamander, and he quickly made friends with him, calling him Yoshiko. He returned to the guild to claim the reward, and the guy at the desk seeing him finish the quest, commented it wasn't for nothing that he was called demon beast killer, but got quickly punched by Genzo, telling to not call him that. Misha wanted to go out and do something bad, but Wolfgang remembering what Genzo did to him, decided it would be better for them to stay inside. In that moment, Genzo and Shigure entered, scaring Wolfgang. Shigure wanted to meet Edgar, but since he was away, she left the monthly pay she owned him to Misha. Hanako was looking at magazine and the deserts it had featured. She was then called for dinner, where she was annoyed the meal was again goblin, troll and orc meat as she wanted to eat some more delicious food. Genzo and Shigure's next quest was some soldier monkeys. As they met them, Genzo took out apples from his bag and gave it to them. As they liked it, they quickly became friends with him. As he had gathered already lots of demon beasts, they now needed a place as he was worried someone may steal them. They went to take on a new quest and the highest paying one was about orcs. Seeing them, Genzo wasn't excited as they looked human, but since they paid a lot, he agreed to do it. As they went towards the orcs, he decided to face them alone. Entering their village, he challenged the Orc King and drop kicked him from the start. They kept fighting and Genzo managed to defeat him after doing a German suplex, then the other orcs announced him as the new king. On the next morning, he left, leaving the Orc King in charge. As they got back, he got enough money to buy a place, but went to get a loan from the government, but was shocked to learn they wanted he to has 20% of the sum. In the mean time, Hanako had escaped her castle and was now drooling on a candy shop window. Category:Episodes